


The Afflicted and The Dark Saviour

by mrblackhaironthestreet



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Chains, Corruption, Demacia (League of Legends), Dumbification, F/M, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Lux is smart as fuck, Manipulation, Mind Games, Power Dynamics, Power Exchange, Power Imbalance, Strength difference, Tension, Threats of Violence, Violence, but Sylas is also smart, name fixation, synergy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrblackhaironthestreet/pseuds/mrblackhaironthestreet
Summary: Luxanna wanted nothing more than to learn to control her 'affliction' of light magic. Sylas for years had only wanted to escape his prison and wreak havoc upon Demacia, a place where all mages are considered evil and dangerous... he'll show them evil and dangerous. Lux decides to explore the holding cells and finds Sylas, who is immediately drawn to her light and her very being. Sylas now has two goals instead of one. Make the girl his own, and make Demacia suffer. Under the guise of a well-wishing magical instructor, Sylas begins his journey to his goals. Luxanna is simply a pawn in his games, but could she become more?
Relationships: Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard & Sylas, Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Sylas
Comments: 13
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: in order to understand some if not a lot of the plot, it is important to read the Lux and Sylas profiles as well as Lux's comic series within League's official lore website. I do have a chapter of the first moments before my fanfiction typed up but am not really certain whether I'll get fucked for copyright infringement even with credit to League so for now I'm just going to direct you to read that bit of lore yourself if you'd like some extra context. Now that that's out of the way, enjoy~

“Why am I here again?” Lux sighed, rubbing her temples. 

“Because you wanted my help in learning to control your magic, little light,” Sylas reminded her.

“No,” Lux told him, “it’s because I want your help in  **_getting rid_ ** of my magic.”

“But why, Luxanna? Your light is beautiful,” said Sylas.

“You know nothing of my living in constant fear--”

“I’ll cut you off right there, Luxanna. I think I know  **_exactly_ ** how it feels to live in constant fear.”

“Sylas.”   
  


“Yes, Luxanna?”

“One, when I speak, you will not interrupt me. Two, why do you speak my name so often?”

“You really wish to know?” Sylas fiddled with his chains idly, casting Lux a glance she could not even begin to decipher.

“That’s why I asked,” she said.

“Your name is the first that has been spoken to me other than my own for a decade and a half. Your name is one belonging to the noble who is sneaking around in the night to care for other mages, even ‘notorious criminals’ like myself. Your name is bright and sparkly like your magic. You, Luxanna, are the first light I have seen in fifteen wretched years. And the most stunning light I’ve seen in my lifetime.”

Lux stood there, perfectly still, not really sure of how she should react to such a speech. Sylas’s gaze bore into her own, and when she could no longer bear the intensity she looked away. 

“Too intense, Luxanna?” as usual, Lux could not tell whether it was genuine concern or mockery in his voice.

“Nothing is too intense for me,” she said, “Sylas.”

“We’ll see about that, my little light,” Lux did not like the undertones of that sentence of his one bit. Well, maybe a bit. But such a thing she did not allow.

“I am not ‘your’ little light,” she retorted.

“Must I repeat myself?” Sylas forced Lux’s eyes to his own entrancing gaze, “we’ll see about that, my little light.”

Lux tore her eyes away from Sylas’s once more, feeling a little bit light headed. Sylas thought to himself,  _ too intense, Luxanna?  _ But he decided against bringing the conversation in more loops than it had already been brought in. Insanity was not a nice feeling for either of them, but it thread its way into their conversations naturally, painfully. 

“Sit down,” he told Lux, “we continue where we left off on last time now. And after the usual exercises, be prepared to listen carefully. I have something important to tell you.”

Lux followed Sylas’s command, sitting down and beginning the usual exercises of controlling her magic. A small ball of light she held in her hand, enlarging it and making it smaller rhythmically. This gave Sylas an idea. A wonderful, horrible, creeping idea. Lux continued to do the exercises Sylas had taught her, shifting the ball of light between her hands and spinning it around her body.  _ How exciting,  _ Sylas thought,  _ how risque it could be with any more complex design around her body.  _ Luxanna was none the wiser to Sylas’s thoughts, looking up at him and smiling, “I’m doing them well, right?”

“Yes, little light, you are doing the exercises very well. Now comes the part where I tell you something important,” at this statement from Sylas, Lux perks up and loses control of her little ball of light. It pings around the room like an airy ball and lands directly in Sylas’s gauntlets.  _ That’ll be useful for later,  _ he gleefully thinks to himself. “If you want to learn how to control your magic, you must get rid of this fantasy, this notion, that you will get  **_rid_ ** of your magic. That is simply not how magic works, and I will not teach you if you continue to fantasize getting rid of such a beautiful, sparkling magic. Do you understand, Luxanna?”

Lux took a moment to think,  _ is it more worth it to seek another way to get rid of it entirely? Or to learn how to control it from a source that is already here and willing to teach me? Who also happens to be a criminal? What do  _ **_I_ ** _ want? I want to learn from him.  _ After the long moment, she simply nods.

“Words, Luxanna.”

“Yes, I understand.”

“Good. Good girl.”

  
She doesn’t have anything to say to that. She doesn’t need to. Sylas’s eyes are fixed on her. And they are intensely, undeniably predatory. Like the first time she met Sylas, Lux  **_runs_ ** .


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo its an update! Things are gonna get even more interesting from here.

Upon Lux’s return to her chambers, all is quiet. So quiet you could hear a pin drop. “What,” she spoke to herself in a hushed whisper, “the fuck,” she threw off her out clothes and began to put on her nightclothes, “was that.” She still felt Sylas’s intense stare boring into her, even when she was far, far away from the deep prison he was held in. Lux threw herself at her bed in a not very noble-like fashion and held her pillow to her chest for a moment. A hug of comfort within the mess she had gotten herself into. Her attempts at rest were fruitless, she could not stop her mind from thinking all the thoughts it did.  _ Did I make the right choice, to learn magic under this man? Surely, there could be other, safer options somewhere,  _ Lux pondered,  _ but there aren’t.  _ More fitful attempts to fall asleep, including but not limited to holding her pillow over her head, counting imaginary swords on imaginary walls like she did when she watched her brother train as a little girl, and hugging her pillow some more. Thoughts came again for her aplenty,  _ what if I had overreacted? What if he was just being casual, or just speaking with an older version of acceptable conversation? What if I imagined that  _ **_look_ ** _ ,  _ but Lux remembered; regardless of whether this man was a murderer or not, good inside or not, he was hardened by the treatment only brought down upon the worst criminals.  _ Whatever he was before,  _ Lux thought,  _ is void now. He’s no longer a little boy with exceptional powers. He is a man with a plan, he is a prisoner who is fed up with being locked in the same place for over a decade. Whatever he holds within himself isn’t going to be of any significance until he gets what he wants. Through me. I cannot allow that. _ With a final conclusion to Lux’s thoughts, she drifted off to sleep.

In the dead of the night, Lux slept without interruption. But Sylas was wide awake. Sylas was plotting.  _ She’s a smart one alright, a strong-spirited girl,  _ Sylas thought to himself, tracing his hand over his own overgrown stubble.  _ I have to change that, I have to break her spirit.  _ “Her light will be  **_mine_ ** !” that last sentence he spoke aloud, a tinge of madness dancing in his eyes. Lux was right. Sylas was going to try to get what he wanted out of her. However, she was not quite aware of how he planned to do that. And so, Sylas continued to hold the upper hand on her. Perhaps, around her throat; holding her back with him, choking her so that she cannot breathe, cannot think. Sylas finally drifted off to rest. After all, he had important days coming; he would need to be well-rested and sharp of mind. Lux, he would prefer, to be the opposite. 

Come morning, Sylas and Lux both woke up in very different states of mind from where they physically awake. Lux wakes up in her beautiful and fancy bed, costing more than the houses of the poor altogether. She wakes up as a noble in a powerful kingdom, but she feels as if she is chained. She feels as if imprisoned.  _ No way,  _ she thinks to herself,  _ I am no prisoner. I am Luxanna Crownguard. I am noble, I am safe.  _ But her mind’s eye betrays her, showing her visions of herself bound in Sylas’s chains. Sylas awakes as always on the floor of his dark, cold cell. But as he rouses, Sylas smiles the smile of a freed prisoner. He can already taste the outside air, feel the hustle and bustle of the busy markets of Demacia. And he can already feel those very markets along with the palace burning to ash, all one and the same smoky scented dust below the feet of the greatest mage to ever be. Sylas of Dregbourne, the Dark Saviour, Lux’s only help; and conversely, her one and only demise.

Lux steels herself and looks in the mirror. She is a beautiful, intelligent, and good noble. She is not going to allow herself to be taken down by some  **_prisoner_ ** . She will not be held by Sylas's chains. In fact, she will trap him in her own. She brushes through her blonde hair and twists it around her fingers on opposite sides of her head in an ironic ‘that person is dumb’ gesture. She laughs at the mirror and flashes herself a smile.  _ I have nothing to worry about,  _ she tells herself, and begins on her way to the holding cells. 

“Sylas,” the man makes his way to the front of his cell upon hearing his name from Luxanna’s lips. 

“Yes, Luxanna? Over your little running away thing yet?” his mouth curls up at the tips, challenging the girl.

“Yes. Yes I am ‘over my little running away thing,’  **_Sylas_ ** ,” she forces her eyes on his, trying to make a point of herself not being afraid. 

Sylas took a moment to consider her, pointedly running his eyes over her body to remind her of the night before, how she had run from his staring eyes, “feisty today, are we, Luxanna?”

She feels herself shiver, beginning to doubt her confidence, “always,” she smiles at Sylas cooly.  _ What if pushing his buttons leads to something bad? What then?  _ Her internal voice panics, but outside she is as put-together as ever. 

“Alright, well, whatever,” Sylas seems to back off. Lux doesn’t really believe him, “come here, sit, and let’s begin the usual exercises.”

Sylas’s statement seems harmless but Lux keeps her guard up, sitting near him and beginning her light magic exercises but watching for anything atypical from him. As she closes her eyes for a moment to feel the light magic run a memorized course through her body from one hand to another, she feels a rush of air. But already it is too late; as her eyes snap open, Sylas grabs a hold of her thin, delicate hand and takes the ball of light out of it for himself. It disappears into his gauntlet. Lux feigns ignorance through her emerging theory and asks him, “what was that, why did you grab my hand?”

“Nothing,” Sylas tells her, locking eyes with her again, “nothing at all.” Lux allows her eyes to space out and unfocus. Just in time, too. In Sylas’s eyes appear swirling pools of light magic. They’d be hypnotic, if Lux wasn’t purposely unfocusing her vision. “Little light,” Sylas says to her, “on your knees.” Lux obeys, pretending she is under Sylas’s hypnosis. Why does she pretend?  _ I want to know,  _ she thinks to herself,  _ what he will do with the belief he has full control over me.  _ “Closer, Luxanna,” Sylas tells her. She comes closer. 

Sylas, with a gentle but firm grip lifts her chin up to face him, “how tragic that you won’t remember any of this once it is over.”

  
_ Yes,  _ Lux thinks to herself,  _ how wonderfully tragic it would be, if your little trick had worked. The main act begins now. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who came here for that fucked up smut? I know I did! Just past this note is the first smut chapter of this fanfiction. Enjoy!

“Oh Luxanna, you are so beautiful when you are mine,” Sylas smirks, “now come closer.” Looking down at Lux he feels a number of things, none of which are pure.  _ My, she looks so cute and dumb all spaced out like that, makes me want to ruin her innocence even more,  _ he thinks to himself. Meanwhile, Lux is doing all she can to appear hypnotized, but she feels her eyes instinctively trying to focus once more. “I noticed that, my little light,” panic rises within Lux again at these words, as she gives a confused and dumb expression along with an equally confused and dumb whimpering noise. Sylas knows.  _ Well, if she wants to do as I ask of her then who am I to stop her?  _ He chuckles to himself. 

“Take off my pants,” Sylas instructs her.  _ Take your prison pants off yourself, you perverted asshole,  _ Lux thinks to herself.  _ I hate this,I hate this, I hate this,  _ she takes his pants off to reveal his semi-hard cock,  _ wow that’s a nice dick,  _ she almost shakes her head to clear the thought. She must keep her mind on the mission. But… what mission? She already knows what Sylas intends to do with her using hypnosis. 

“Make it hard, Luxanna,” before she can pull away and run once more, Sylas grabs her hair roughly, “do you not understand my command, little light?” The way he says his nickname for her now drips with mockery. He knows. He may have known earlier but he knows for sure now.  _ Well, maybe he doesn’t know, maybe I’m overthinking this. _

“I’m sorry, can you repeat your command again?” Lux makes as sweet and dumb of a voice that she can muster.  _ This is hurting my vocal chords,  _ she complains internally. Sylas pulls her head closer, her face right up to his cock. The sudden painful pull on her hair makes her let out a whimper.  _ Now that,  _ Sylas thinks to himself,  _ is a sound I would gladly listen to all day.  _ In fact, that very sound makes him stiffen a bit more. 

“Make my dick hard, Luxanna. Suck it,” the command is as straightforward as it gets. Lux wants to run. She has no reason to stay any longer. But she cannot escape his heavy grip. In fact, he could probably single-handedly crush her skull if he so desired. Reluctantly, Lux puts her lips around the head of Sylas’s cock, licking it gently, not really sure of what to do. “Never done this before, hm?” Lux lets out another dumb whimper in agreement. Sylas carefully and slowly guides her, teaching her how to suck it.  _ You know, maybe this isn’t too bad. If he’s gentle with me I’ll be okay, I think.  _ And he  **_is_ ** gentle, he is almost sweet. Sweet, except his plan was to do this with Lux when she couldn’t say no.  _ I hate this, I hate this, I hate this,  _ she repeats to herself again. She will not allow Sylas and his dark, manipulative ways to corrupt her, no matter how sweet and gentle he was about it. 

Lux withdraws for a moment when it becomes too much, just to breathe. "Too intense, Luxanna?" Sylas mocks her with words that are familiar. He pulls her up against him by her shirt collar. “Hey Luxanna,” he says quietly, a lilt to his voice, “I know you’re a  **_liar_ ** .” Sylas drops her down to the floor with the same ease he picked her up with, and she lands painfully, letting out a little cry. It takes a moment for the pain to clear and what Sylas had just told her to register, but he is already forcing his cock into her mouth again.  _ He knows. He knows I never was hypnotized in the first place,  _ Lux accepts her punishment. After all, she failed her own self-proclaimed mission to find out what Sylas wanted with her under the guise of hypnotism. But he found out, and so she had failed the goal of stealth. 

He thrusts down her throat with brutal force, Lux painfully trying not to choke, to be able to breathe. Sylas is big,  **_too_ ** big, and Lux begins to feel as if she may pass out. Sylas continues to facefuck the noble Luxanna Crownguard, and finally shoots a stream of cum down her throat. Usually, so much would make her choke, but she is barely conscious. 

He pulls out and holds Luxanna up from falling and hitting her head on the ground with that same gentleness as before. “Sorry, my little light,” Sylas’s voice betrays a hint of genuine feeling and he quickly stuffs it back. Feelings are not what keeps him alive or what will free him, “your family and the throne they protect took everything from me. The least I could do was take something from you that no money can buy back.” But the more Sylas looked at her, the more he realized that he now, in truth, had two goals and not one. Make Lux his, and make Demacia suffer. 

Sylas brings Lux close to him, pressing against the bars of the cell once more. “You will be mine, Luxanna,” is the last thing she hears before her consciousness truly disappears. 


End file.
